


Dear Harold

by LilaXurc



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaXurc/pseuds/LilaXurc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter from Nathan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Harold,

I still cannot believe I got here, but this is truly amazing. You can never imagine how beautiful this place is and how magnificent the views are, but I guess no one can until they get here. 

The sun shins upon hills made everything seems so warm and homey, the grass smells so fresh, even the winds are blowing at the right speed.

My only regret is how empty this place is, even with all the so called friends I had, none would share this view with me. I know, you would laugh at me and say "I told you so, computers are so much more loyal, but I guess computer doesn't really works in here. The sense of loneliness struck me like a howling wind, I don't know how long I can stay here like this all by myself, hence this letter.

I am sorry things didn't go too well with you and Grace, but she is too innocent for our little ugly world, we all knew this whole relationship was just a dream for us to believe there's angel amount demons. I got to say that I am happy to see you finally found someone who is strong and able protect you to accompany you in life, unlike silly old me.But you really should relax a little with all your secrecy, you might scare the poor guy away. I know he was in an army and was an CIA agent, really tough guy and all that, but please take my advise, just open up a little. You know I am better at this whole dealing with people situation.

And I heard you got a dog too, that is really great, walking can be a good exercise, though I know how much you loves your treadmill, that isn't suitable any more.

You know too much secret is not good for health, and dog can't give away your secrets. At least not to human. So you can relax a little and talk to your dog, unlike me, he couldn't talk back and correct your silly thought about humans. Harold, I am sorry I have to leave you so early, and all by yourself. I know it is hard and I am so sorry. 

Please be happy! You deserve this at least!

Although I said at the beginning of this letter about how the view up here is great and I miss you so much that I would give everything to just see you again, please be safe, hope to see you later than sooner.

 

Love,  
Nathan


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Harold,

What is like to be in love?

I know it is funny for me to ask this but I am confused right now. Even with a wife and son, I always tried to find the true meaning of happiness. 

People said up here, one will see their love one and the best memories, but all I see every single days are the days of us together. The glorious MIT days, the IFT Inc. days , the days we shared of happiness and love, the day The Machine was born.

You know, I kind of enjoy up here, looking at the world through your eyes, and realized how alike we are. You are only pretending to be cold but deep down you got more love and compassion than I ever did.

I must say, sometime when I "talk" to The Machine, I can feel he (or she) is alive. The wisdom, the knowledge was just unbelievable. I did taught him (I’m just going to use "him" since he feels more like a son to me) how to say the word “father” and “daddy”, you should try to ask him one day, it's amazing， like the first time I hear Will called me, I almost cried. Anyways I call dibs on “Father”, you can take the rest.

Sitting here on a mountain top, I sometimes just let my mind flows in the wind. The memories of us runs in my head over and over again. Even the smell of you sweat can be so real, like you were running on that treadmill right next to me.

There’s something I need to confuse: you look ridiculous on that treadmill, my dear old friend. Just wondering, are you still wear that old sport shirt of yours? Seriously, they make me laugh. 

And eh...I am glad you finally find the charm in those suits I recommended, they are rather comfortable isn’t it?

Sorry, I am rambling. It’s just I got so much I wish to tell you and I don’t even know where to start. Do you know that at the end of rainbow there isn’t gold or treasure？I checked last time it rained (an hour ago). 

It have been raining a lot lately, I don’t like rain.

Just hope it was sunny at my funeral, you know how much I hate those cold, wet, gloomy days.

Hope the memories of you can keep me from drowning.

Oh, one more thing, The Machine is ours, please do not give it to anyone, not even Mr.Reese, Please! He is ours!

Be safe, I will pray for you.

Right, you don’t believe in God….

 

 

Love,  
Nathan


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Harold,

The memories just flowed to the first day I met you, that warm, sunny summer day, everything seems so…orange. And you were just standing beside the bookshelf trying to reach that ridiculously thick coding book.

You were in your normal geeky shirt and that glasses of your covered most of your face. And the way you look, trying to reach that book by jump like a little bunny was so funny, I’m sorry but that really makes laugh, even today.

And then, the moment I reached that book, put it into your hand, you looked up at me astonished, and that eyes of yours somehow captured the summer light, they were keep telling me you are unlike any other boring, ordinary people, and they got so many stories to tell. I didn't understand why I helped you that day, but it suddenly hit me today, I was meant to meet you on that precise day, that precise moment.So I can find someone that means something to me, and so you can have someone by your side, listen to all your amazing thoughts and ideas.

Before we met, I was like this normal college student think I know everything, but with you, the world seems so much more interesting. I never knew just sitting in a room talking to one person can be so much fun, I don't think I have ever laughed so hard in my life. 

I miss you Harold, how I wish I am still sitting in our residence, right next to you, telling you all the jokes I knew so you can put on your smiley face. How I wish things were different and I wasn't foolish enough to not realize what you meant and means to me. 

And how I regret our last conversation was so angry and so….not us. I wish I didn't say those things and didn't fight, I wish I hold you in my arms and whispered into your ear of how hurt I am.

I wish for so many things, and right now I just wish I could walk next to you so you don’t have to walk alone. The night is too cold and too lonely.

I wish I can kiss on your lips and tell you don’t cry and hug you.

I wish…

I wish I can tell you before everything bad started, and I wish I had the courage to tell you..

I love you.

Not only as friend.

Harold, I …

 

Love,  
Nathan


End file.
